1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to noise detection technologies, and particularly to an apparatus and method for detecting time division duplex noise of a communication device.
2. Description of Related Art
During a time division duplex (TDD) communication between GSM (global system for mobile telecommunication) communication devices, audio interference with the GSM radio signals may generate TDD noise, which may result in a noisy and a low quality sound from the communication devices. Therefore, an improved solution for detecting the TDD noise of the communication devices during the manufacturing of the communication devices is desired.